


Dissent

by AlwaysEroticWrestling, ThisGuyFvcks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being the Elite, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, a lil bit of self-fondling fun, a lot of not self fondling fun, also remember bullet club, codys pov, devious trickery, hatefucking, i miss nightmare cody tbh, neat times, remember when they fought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyFvcks/pseuds/ThisGuyFvcks
Summary: Take a trip with us into the way way back machine, where Cody and Kenny were fighting for power over Bullet Club. And maybe fighting over some other stuff, too.Loose companion piece to Cap. Dick's 'Nothing Personal ' because I said so tbh.____Cody didn't fight to get into bullet club just to be a follower, but taking that spot from Kenny Omega is proving to be frustrating in several ways. He has a plan to break it all to bits.Apparently Kenny has a plan, too.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, (still a thing), Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes, Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/Cody Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, guys. This happened a couple years ago and my brain has rewatched BTE enough out of order that timelines just doesn't matter. Don't worry about the facts this shit's all about the feelin' ya dig.

Kenny Omega was a curly-haired clown. His ability to lead, completely laughable. His ego, unchecked, aided on only be a sea of oblivious fans and the two Jackson minions he had backing his every ridiculous mood.

He didn’t deserve the mantle.  
Cody did. He put in the work, he had the brains and the charisma and the looks to do it. To actually make the Bullet Club mean something and dominate. Why couldn’t they see that he and he alone could elevate all of them to the top? 

Cody ruminated on his plight in the dark of his study, sunk deep into the plush red armchair he had in front of the fireplace. He idly thumbed the side of his cigar as he watched the smoke drift up toward the ceiling and disappear into the darkness.  
He’d _make_ them see it.

He chuckled. The movement made the ice tink against the glass of whiskey in his other hand.  
Oh, it was good that Kenny was a Cleaner. Because Cody was about to make one hell of a mess.

But where to start…? He could have Hangman, he was sure, one fabulously handsome American blond to another. Marty… Well, he might be a villain but he didn’t do well alone. He’d go wherever the group went. The Bucks, obviously, would take some work. Luckily, Kenny had already done so, so much of the heavy lifting for him.

He hadn’t known the storied history of the Lover’s Golden, or whatever it was. He’d been in his own interesting bubble for that entire saga. Still, Cody wasn’t concerned about his ignorance on the duo. Kota Ibushi was a wedge. All he had to do was let those precious Bucks see that he was there to take their place in Kenny’s heart. 

He was, after all. It wasn’t even a lie on Cody’s part. Not that he could blame Kenny exactly, for wanting to have his cake and eat it, too. Ibushi was a specimen. A muscled, compact body that could do ridiculous things. Strong, but delicately featured. 

Cody sat his cigar in the ashtray and let out a sigh. 

Ibushi had that innocence about him, too. Golden boy. Golden Star, rather. The moniker definitely suited. He shifted in his chair and his smoking jacket fell partially open. He almost felt sorry for Ibushi. Having this blind faith that Omega was the man he’d been with all those years ago. That he wasn’t a monster that would cut out his best friends just to get a little bit ahead.

If Kenny hadn’t been such a nuisance to his own desires, Cody might’ve really admired him. If only for that inexplicable magnetism he seemed to have. Ibushi, getting drawn back in again. Hell, they were probably off in some hotel room in Osaka, right now, with Kenny drawing him in with sweet lies. It was only natural curiosity that had him drifting to thoughts about how that worked. Know thy enemy, and all that. 

Kenny was strong, alpha male energy that matched his own. Enough draw that Kota hadn’t truly let go after all these years. 

His thumb brushed over his chest. He’d drank enough that his head started to buzz. He let his eyes slowly close. There had been rumors, too. In the locker-room. Maybe that was it. His fingers drifted, feather-light over his sternum. 

Nah. That was too simple. Too base. ...It probably didn’t hurt, though. His hand slid down to his navel and Cody puffed out a soft hiss. 

Yeah. That certainly did track. Kenny did have those shoulders. And that chest. Maybe he wasn’t aiming above his weight class with Ibushi, come to think of it. 

The tips of his fingers ran little circles at the skin above the waistband, and he absently considered how full Ibushi’s lips were under the vague pretense that he might eventually put a knee to them as a show of poetic justice.

He traced the line of his hips hesitantly a few times before pushing his fingers slowly under the elastic. His breath hitched in his chest.

“Cody.” He jerked back to the real world and almost dropped the glass still in his left hand.  
His exquisitely beautiful wife stood in front of him, wearing her silk pajamas and holding a glass of red wine loosely. It didn’t so much alleviate his current state of mind so much as redirect it.

“Hm?” 

She fixed him with look. It wasn’t really a thing of judgment. Or concern. Or anger.  
It was just knowing. No one knew him better, naturally.  
“Don’t stay up all night. Again.” With that, she turned and left the room.  
Cody, a degree more sober than he had been, tugged his robe tightly closed. 

His jaw clenched, and the mostly empty whiskey glass in his hand found its way right into the fireplace. 

The smashing of the glass was followed by the hissing of the fire. Cody was hot and bothered, emphasis on the latter. 

Something had to give. And it wasn’t going to be him. He watched the fire flash, licking up over the almost destroyed log in the center. He grinned. 


	2. 2

Divide and conquer. It worked for Cesar.  
...Well, it worked for Cesar for a while, anyway. He’d start with the Bucks. That was likely going to be a bit of a long term project anyway. Not to mention that since they did speak English he’d probably be able to glean more deep information on his opponent that way.   
Problem was, catching them separated proved to be difficult enough.

He finally cornered Nick in the dressing room gearing up.   
“Hey buddy! How ready are you!” Cody greeted him with an enthusiastic grin, giving him a gentle tap on the arm before slinging an arm around his shoulders in a brief squeeze. Nick returned the pats, seeming pretty comfortable with the contact despite the rising situational tensions.

“Hey, looks like you missed a spot on your back, Want me to dab you up?”  
The shirtless younger Jackson glanced over his bare shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, thanks. Matt’s getting a last minute pump on so..”   
Cody licked his lips.  
“Right. His arms are lookin’ huge lately…Really taking that heavyweight status to heart, huh?” He glanced at Nick’s face in the mirror, catching the faint frown there before he retrieved the spray tan.   
“You’ve still got all the moves though, if you ask me.” He gave Nick an even spritzing. “I mean. The stuff you do in the ring…” He whistled. He started with the shoulders, grasping each under the vague guise of rubbing in the bronzer. “For my money, it coulda been you in a series with Okada.” 

Nick laughed it off, but it was cut short when Cody’s thumbs pressed into either side of his spine. Cody caught the flutter of his eyelashes in the mirror and he smiled to himself.  
“Whoa. That’s some tension. Don’t want this ol’ thing locking up on you out there.”

“T’s been bothering me some since that table on the outside,” Nick admitted, rolling his shoulder a little. After a half second of hesitation he relaxed under Cody’s touch, and Cody was happy to continue his descent down the youngest Jackson’s spine. 

“You should’ve said something. I know things are…hard. And a little weird but… We’re fine, right? You and me?” He punctuated the ‘me’ by pressing his thumbs in the dimples of Nick’s lower back. He got a breathy gasp as a reward that time, and let his hands linger there for a second while Nick formed a response.

“I mean. We’re.. We’re good, Cody.” Their eyes met in the mirror. Cody standing with his head over Nick’s shoulder, looking positively cozy.   
“Are _you_ good though?.. Kenny’s been. Y’know. Pretty busy. And I know you guys are close. Maybe Matt’s a little closer but, hey, it’s probably just an older brother thing. Still. It’s gotta be weird that he’s gone this much and, when he is slumming it with the rest of us..” Cody shrugged in the mirror and let out a concerned sigh. .Nick’s brows dipped and his mouth opened. Before he could say anything else, the door did too. 

“Hey man, we’re next so-” Matt barged in, seemingly unbothered by Cody’s proximity to his brother.

Cody turned to greet him, giving him a pat on the arm that turned into a squeeze.  
“Jesus, Matt. Get any bigger and people are gonna be starting some well-ness policy rumors. Good luck out there. And hey, take care of this guy huh?” He nodded back to Nick.

“I love ‘em. Love you both. You’re my boys.” He gave them each a pat on the shoulder and hit them with the finger guns before he backed out the door. 

The door closed after him.   
Cody smiled sharp as a razor’s edge and smoothed a hand over his lapel. 

______

“That didn’t take long.” Brandi didn’t even turn to look at Cody when he walked in her dressing room. Her mascara was taking most of her focus.

Cody still walked up behind her, and pressed a careful his to the apple of her cheek, practised in not disturbing her makeup.  
“Well. Wasn’t the main event. Just a preshow.”   
She knew everything. He couldn’t hide anything from her if he wanted to. He didn’t, of course.   
“As long as you’re having fun.” Sometimes she played along. Sometimes she had her own games. Cody truly loved her for that. She paused her routine long enough to give him an easy peck on the lips. 

They weren’t the only lips Cody would be kissing that night.   
If Cody took the Bucks, if he took Hangman and Marty and even the Bullet Club from Kenny, he would still have something.

And Cody wanted that, too. Kota Ibushi was a prince. And Cody, he was wrestling royalty. It made sense. He saw the way Kota looked up at him when he’d helped him to his feet. How he’d looked down at him when Cody bent to kiss his hand. Kenny Omega didn’t deserve that. God, how sweet it would be to walk to that ring with Brandi on one side, and Ibushi on the other. Who could even dream, no pun intended, challenging him after that?  
The seed was planted. A kiss with bite. A signature so Ibushi would know just what he was missing. He was so absolutely confident that he’d done well that he wasn’t even surprised at the note that was waiting for him when he’d gotten out of the shower.  
Simple. It read like broken English.  
An address. A room number.  
“If you’re going to be out all night, bring me breakfast.”   
Brandi, showered and changed already, looked at him. Cody’s lips curled and showed a like of perfect predatory teeth. Sounded like a fair deal to him.

_______________________________________________

The hotel was nice. Nicer than his. If only because he was still showing solidarity with the others. Cody, of course, looked perfectly in place when he showed up in an impeccable cream suit. No one even looked at him as he walked onto the elevator to show himself up.   
He stood at the appointed door for a few seconds. Not out of fear. Or trepidation. 

But out of a strange sense that Ibushi should know that he was there, already. His skin felt electric. This was going to be delicious. All the faces he could pull from that man. He knocked twice.  
The door opened. Dim light. A large plush bed.

“Hello Cody.” 

Cody laughed. An ugly, deep laugh from somewhere deep down. He should’ve known.   
“Kenny.”


	3. Descent.

The cleaner swept his hand grandiosely to one side to usher Cody inside. He complied.  
“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make our rendezvous.”  
Cody’s eyes took in the room. It was just them. Which was a shame, honestly, because a fleeting thought in the back of his mind passed that didn’t absolutely consider three a crowd.  
There were, at first glance, no apparent instruments of lethal destruction in sight. He kept his back to the wall, away from Kenny anyway.

“Well. Y’know. I like to make ‘em wait for it.” Cody smiled enough that his eyes crinkled.  
“What the hell do you want Kenny? I think you know I came here for something very different.”  
Kenny mirrored his expression. A smile that looked like he was chewing on tacks. Cody suspected one or both of them would end up with a mouthful of blood before it was said and done anyway.  
But like hell would he be intimidated. Or show that he was, anyway. He sat in the single lonely chair next to the writing desk. He folded one knee neatly over the other. He waited. 

He shouldn’t have.  
Kenny, for his size, was lightning quick, and had his hands gripping the wooden chair arms, pinning Cody in place in a second. Blue eyes staring down shockingly blue ones. Kenny’s lips curled back. Cody gritted his own. His heart thudded in his ears.  
Kenny laughed. It was angry. It was cracked. It was absolutely mad. It gave Cody enough time to put his hands to the center of Kenny’s chest and give him a shove back. He could feel the tension in his chest under the thin T-shirt, but the action didn’t break Kenny’s hysterical chuckles.

“What? What are you even trying to _do_?” He finally asked, hands going up in the air.  
Cody stood, deciding not to take the lower ground for the rest of this encounter. 

“C’mon Kenny.” It was his turn to be exasperated. “You’re not that stupid, right? You know what I want. You know what I can take… E-ver-y-thing.” Cody pressed the last word out with a smile. It was said with an honestly the duplicitous Cody Rhodes seldom afforded. He believed it. Kenny had a borrowed kingdom of sand. Cody was the incoming tide.

And he should’ve seen it coming. Cody was, frankly offended that his efforts had been mostly shrugged off so far. Like he wasn’t a threat. “Do you know how easy it was to get them to think about turning on you? Your ‘best friends’ your loyal Bullet Club subjects?.. They’d drop you as fast as they dropped AJ.” 

“You are… a clever one, Cody. And, yes, maybe I was foolish to have let you get away with your antics this long… But that. That ends now.” He pointed a finger at Cody from his side of the room. “You so desperately wanted my attention. And now, you have it. “

Cody narrowed his eyes.  
“All this,” Kenny flourished his hands, “Tedious school-boy commotion. You. Trying to break my favorite toys. Your efforts haven’t gone unnoticed.” Kenny took a step toward him again and Cody felt vaguely…. Not in control of this developing situation. That wouldn’t stand. So he took a step forward, too. It wasn’t a large hotel room. It didn’t much seem like Kenny had anticipated sharing it when it was booked. 

Of course Kenny thought it was an ego thing.  
And of course it was.  
Both of them knew it. Hell, the rest of the Club probably knew it, too. That’s why they had spent so many weeks simply trying to stand aside. Cody wasn’t going to admit that though.  
“I didn’t come here for you,” he reminded with a whisper. It didn’t matter if he was quiet. Kenny was close. He knew he could hear him. “He’s pretty Kenny. It’s real sad you left him for so, so long. That chair wouldn’t’ve hurt him half as bad as you leaving did-” 

Those were fighting words. Because Cody found his very expensive tie gripped in Kenny’s fist. Cody didn’t flinch- He wasn’t going to give him that when he could smile. He wasn’t going to be weak and throw the first punch. Kenny breathed and he could feel it, ghosting over his lips. Neither of them blinked. 

“I believe…” Kenny hissed, “At the very least, for that overt display you put on, I deserve to hear exactly what you thought you were going to get tonight…What were the fruits of these cunning machinations you’ve been so deftly trying to orchestrate? ” 

Cody wasn’t entirely sure what Kenny was playing at. For a man that could appreciate devious plans, it was a little bit thrilling.  
He decided to play along. Cody wet his lips slowly. 

“You had to see it. How curious he was. I would’ve been so, so sweet. I was going to mark him up. All over that long neck, his chest- Just so you’d see it and you’d _know_ it was me…” Maybe it had been about getting Kenny’s attention. Just a little bit. “But soft, slow, sweet. So he’d know he was getting it better than with you.”

Kenny’s breath stuttered. Cody let his eyes close slowly for a second, relishing the moment.

“I bet he looks unbelievable spread out. Back arched. His eyes shut because he just can’t stand to have them open-” He locked eyes with the man gripping his tie so tight his knuckles had lost their color. It was starting to feel pretty tight around his neck, actually. Enough that his whole face was starting to feel flush.

“Keep him right on that edge. Your perfect golden boy, undone, a sweaty mess. ….” Somehow his tie had gotten wound around Kenny’s hand, enough that he could feel his silk-draped knuckles brush along his jawline now. It might as well been sandpaper with how very aware he was.  
Cody tried to swallow.  
“Hey Kenny….” He breathed. “What’s the Japanese word for ‘please?’”  
Whether it was in Japanese or not, that seemed to be the magic word, because Cody found that his tie had been released. It was apparently just so Kenny could put a hand around his neck though. He let him pull him close, and it was only then that Cody really registered how glassy Kenny’s blue eyes had gotten. How flush his cheeks were. 

Never mind that his own breathing had shallowed, that was hardly the point here. Kenny was wound up.  
He almost thought he was going to kiss him, and Maybe that’s why Cody’s hand found it’s way into that messy mop of curls to hold him in place.

Their foreheads pressed together stubbornly, unfocused eyes staring one another down. Sharing the same breaths through gritted teeth.

“How about I tell you when you’re ready to say it?”  
Cody shivered. And maybe he made a sound he wouldn’t acknowledge later. It didn’t matter.  
What happened next couldn’t be considered a kiss. It was more like their faces just occupied the same space, and their lips occasionally brushed. Didn’t mean Cody was going to let go. No, his fingers had wound firmly in Kenny’s hair. Like hell was he going to back down from this. He gave his head a firm tug in answer to Kenny’s challenge. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it. Somehow he felt more smug that Kennys mind had clearly wandered there as well. Smug enough that his free hand went right for the money, the subject of that entire DM scandal. The sweatpants Kenny favored didn’t hide anything, anyway. Cody cupped a hand over him, letting out a little laugh when he found that Kenny was already half-hard. 

And maybe the heat he could feel radiating out made heat pool deep in his own gut. That didn’t mean he didn’t have a firm hold on this situation. He had a very firm hold, actually. He gave Kenny an experimental squeeze through the soft fabric, and he felt his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones. Kenny pushed his body flush against Cody’s in response, until he was pinned against the hotel wall with a thud. 

“Seem’ like you’re the one enjoying this,” Cody remarked. Their bodies were lined from nose to knee, Cody’s hand the only other thing between them until Kenny gave up control of his neck to slap it aside. 

Kenny wedged his leg between Cody’s instead, that thick, firm thigh pressing right against him was reminder that his own arousal was increasingly apparent in his suit pants.  
Cody might’ve cursed if he hadn’t buried his head in the crook of Kenny’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t seem like that’s a kendo stick to me,” Kenny commented back. And he had Cody, there. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, looking for more of that friction he’d got a taste of. They were close enough in height that he was straddling Kenny’s thigh. It was a precarious position to be in. He thunked his head against the wall trying to pull away enough to get a good look at his adversary. 

It might’ve started as a snarl, but his lips were definitely parted and panting now. He was trying to hold on to that intense stare but Cody could tell the arousal had dulled the edges of his control, so at least they were on similar footing there.  
There was one aspect where, dimly, he realized he had the clear advantage here. His hands had found purchase at Kenny’s sides in the last several seconds, apparently to drag him even closer and keep him there. 

Cody didn’t have the extra energy to unpack that right now. His focus was directed elsewhere. Namely the very considerable bulge straining those sweatpants to their limit. The elastic waistband was no match for his hand, knuckles brushing the sensitive skin under Kenny’s navel on his way down. There were no other layers impeding his progress and in a swift movement he’d wrapped his fingers around Kenny’s length. 

Watching Kenny’s face falter at the sensation sent another rush of pleasure through Cody, even before he registered just how very hot and very hard he was. He gave him one slow stroke, whether to tease or explore or measure wasn’t really clear anymore. 

Cody’s hand stilled. Both of them froze, aside from their chests rising and falling in breaths that seemed almost synchronized. One solid stare, and Cody knew, somewhere deep in the darkest parts of his chest, the two of them thought the same thing. 

Like hell was Cody going to lose.  
Kenny didn’t seem like much like he was willing to, either, the way he dove for Cody’s trousers. He yanked his shirt from where it’d been tucked in and Cody heard a button ping against the lamp on the nightstand.

“Hey-!” It’d come out with less bite than he’d intended, and didn’t seem to dissuade Kenny’s efforts any. Not to be outdone, the hand that’d been perched on Kenny’s hip pushed at the waistband of his sweats with much more success. He gave Kenny’s ass a self-indulgent squeeze as he pushed his pants low enough to tug out the cock he still had a grip on. 

Cody was absolutely unable to resist stealing a peek downward and comparing it to the pictures as Kenny tried to work over the intricate fastener of his suit pants. Cody might’ve made an appreciative little sound at the sight, but he quickly covered it up by using the last bit of his wits to throw a shoulder square into Kenny’s chest. 

It gave him a couple feet of room.  
“I’ll fucking get it-” He didn’t need his shirt and pants completely ruined And maybe he was tired of waiting for Kenny to get his shit together and free him from how uncomfortably tight the damned things were getting.. He had to kick off his shoes first- Like hell was he going to trip over himself with his pants stuck around his ankles. 

He pushed them and his briefs down, finally freeing his own arousal to the open air. He stepped out of them and glanced up to get his eyes on Kenny again.  
His too small shirt stuck over his sweat-dampened abs, his own horrible gray sweats likewise abandoned.  
His hand, curled around his now fully on display dick. He looked, again, pun not intended, cocky. 

It made him forget that his suit jacket was still very much on.  
And then the bastard laughed.  
It was more breathless than weighted, but it still made a spark of anger flare in his chest. Cody grabbed him this time, fist full of too-tight t-shirt that he dragged back against him. It was hard enough a pull that they both stumbled backwards, a fury of hands grasping hard enough to bruise later.  
Cody’s shoulders found something solid again, cooler this time. A nanosecond later when his bare ass touched the freezing surface, he recognized it as the window. In flash it took him to think about that, Kenny had grabbed up one of his legs and hoisted it onto his waist. Cody, supported on one foot had very little choice but to do the same with the other leg and brace himself against his enemy. 

Kenny had one hand planted on the window by Cody’s head, and that was apparently enough to hold both of them steady. The other, sneaky thing made itself known when he felt it wrapping around his dick with purpose.  
Cody’s head thunked against the window. And that’s why he saw stars and let that moan escape his throat.  
Kenny laughed again. Cody gritted his teeth, half in annoyance half in… Something very different.  
For a second he looked like he was about to deliver a convoluted monologue. Cody wasn’t going to have it.  
But Kenny paused, and seemed to rethink his words. 

“I think it’s fair to ascertain, you just want what’s mine… because it’s mine. “ He punctuated the word ‘mine’ both times with a firm squeeze. And Cody wasn’t willing to unpack why that word in particular had his spine firing tingles he felt all the way in the back of his head.  
“If they were really yours- I couldn’t take them.”  
Just when Kenny had seemed to find some sort of rhythm, he slowed down.  
Cody was about to complain, before he felt warmer skin against him. He glanced down in time to see Kenny’s dick flush against his before his hand wrapped around the both of them.

“Oh!” Yeah, he didn’t do very well at swallowing that one down, but fuck, he was only human. Kenny seemed to gasp as well, though he tried to play it off as a scoff. Cody caught his eyes. Caught that cocky, pun not intended, smile as they were here, in position prime for size comparison.  
Cody wasn’t winning there, but if Kenny thought he’d be intimidated by a couple extra inches he was sorely mistaken. 

He was stubborn. And he knew how to fight from under. He did have to sacrifice one arm to wrap around Kenny’s shoulder to keep them steady. But his free hand? That one wrapped counter to Kenny’s.  
It wasn’t slick, or elegant, or calculated, but it felt fucking good. Even if Cody stubbornly went at a different pace until Kenny gave in and fell in line with him. And that.  
That felt better.  
Their foreheads met again. Breath, shallow and shared and damp. The heat and sweat beading on them was no doubt fogging up the window behind him, hopefully helping distort his bare ass from any outside onlookers. 

Cody’s mind wasn’t with modesty at the moment anyway. Not when his legs were tightening around Kenny’s waist, with Kenny’s throaty moans in his ear, and Kenny’s thumb moving in a way that made his body feel like it was about to spontaneously combust. No, his mind was wandering to how this very position could’ve been modified.  
Fuck it’d been a long while. And Kenny fucking Omega, of all people? Still, the thought of taking on that task cross his mind.

But that coil deep in his gut was already starting to feel tight. And he got the feeling Kenny wasn’t that different. No, this wasn’t going to be a sixty minute bout in the Tokyodome.  
The sweat was already making his curls stick to his forehead. His eyes, clouded over with lust instead of their usual bright sharpness.  
His lips. Parted. 

Cody desperately wanted a taste.  
But he’d die before he was the one that caved in. He waited until Kenny looked up to meet his eyes again and ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip. One beat, and Kenny’s lips were on his his. Harsh. And needy. And he was still making those sounds, and rough enough that Cody was sure his jaw was going to start cramping.

He wasn’t sure when the hand planted on Kenny’s shoulder worked it’s way into his curls, but it was there, tight around his curls while Kenny bit at his lower lip. 

“Cmon,” Cody wasn’t sure which one of them he was encouraging. He was so damned close to that utter bliss, but there’s no way he was going to give Kenny the power of lasting longer. He gave that hair a sharp tug. Enough that Kenny’s neck was bared for him, and Cody latched on.  
He let his teeth scrape over the hollow first, before his lips found his pulse point. The first brush was a soft, maybe even tender peck. Then he was all lips and tongue. Tasting the salt of fresh sweat and the faint floral alkalinity of cheap hotel soap and a hint of copper where the blood had come so close under his skin.  
That was certainly doing it.

He could feel Kenny’s strong back tense and ripple under his arm, and the breathy gasps in his ear sounded desperate.  
“That’s right, I got you- Cmon Kenny,” Cody murmured against his skin and closed his own eyes tight, holding on.

One last squeeze and he felt that tell-tale pulse in his hand and against his cock.  
“Fuck.” Cody wasn’t sure which one of them had said it.  
Kenny spilled over his fingers, but Cody kept his hand moving through it. He had to pull his head back to watch Kenny’s face as he came, and the way his eyes were closed tight and his barely-there eyebrows furrowed was a hell of a thing to see. 

Cody wouldn’t mind seeing it again, actually.  
The delayed moan that passed his lips had Cody’s own pleasure spiking hard. He was so close, and Kenny had made a mess of both of them. It was hot and he was, so, so almost there.  
And then Kenny’s hand, that’d been working both of them over, wrapped around his wrist.  
Time froze. So did Cody’s hand, much to his absolutely misery.

Any affection he might’ve felt for Kenny Omega drained instantly away when their eyes met again.  
Kenny, face flush, still breathless. His kiss-swollen pinked lips smiled faintly. 

Cody let out a groan of frustration that sounded more pathetic than intimidating. He was there, right there, toes curled in his god-damned dress socks and- 

“Say. Please.” Kenny managed to get out.  
Cody hadn’t ever considered murder so seriously before in his entire life, but here he was.  
But first.  
“Fucking- PLEASE.”  
Kenny smiled. And his hand wrapped, thank God, around Cody again. He even had the nerve to kiss his forehead.  
Cody’s messy hand found purchase on Kenny’s hip, and let his eyes close.  
That sweet release was in sight again. This time Cody closed his eyes.  
And Kenny was kissing him again, and that was it.

White flashes. His spine went positively rigid, and Kenny didn’t relent his pace even as he came over them. When he finally did slow down, Cody realized his legs were fucking jelly. They slid off of Kenny, and his feet could barely support him.

Kenny wasn’t in much better shape, honestly, arm finally giving out with his own legs, leaving him chest-to-chest with Cody, pressed there against the damned window. His hand still in Kenny’s hair.  
His fingers, still pressed into Kenny’s waist. One might even mistake what they were doing as an embrace.  
Until Kenny took a breath and cleaned his fingers off on Cody’s very much already ruined lapels. 

Cody’s nose scrunched up and he returned the favor on Kenny’s worn-out t-shirt, and the two stepped apart.

The come-down came with questions. Cody pushed them aside and turned away from Kenny. The him-shaped spot left in the window almost made him laugh.  
The very obvious purple mark blossoming on Kenny’s still flush skin did elicit a quite chuckle from them.

Both men, no doubt, would be coming away from this thinking they’d won.  
Cody shimmied back into his briefs and pants and did what he could to make himself look put together.

Kenny vanished into the bathroom.  
Cody left before he could consider coming back out.

The evening hadn’t gone exactly as he’d planned.  
But that was fine.  
Next time he’d be prepared for any surprises Omega might pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Kenny's dick, this chapter was longer than expected.   
> comments keep me enabled to writing smut about professional wrestlers so plz leave them. goodbye and goodnight.


End file.
